Ettex Corrath Shamtul: The Assassin
by Anicrazy
Summary: Uploaded! The story of an Andalite assassin about his many adventures, and about his connection with the Animorphs.
1. Chapter One

Exett-Corrath-Shamtul: The Assassin  
  
Chapter One  
  
Author's Note: I'm taking a shot at something here. Now, to all my fans, when I alter the series, this fic WILL HAVE SOME RELEVANCE to my books.  
  
My name is Exett-Corrath-Shamtul. I am and Andalite assassin.  
  
Yes, I said that I am an assassin. The idea is new to Andalites. But there have been assassins ever since Andalite year 7452 point 2.  
  
We assassins are grouped into units consisting of three Andalites. There is one assassin, one Sabotage Supervisor and an Intelligence advisor.  
  
The Sabotage Supervisor is responsible for removing the guard around targets. Intelligence Advisors take a survey of the situation, check if there is any gap or hole that has not been preplanned, and tell us to act accordingly. Andalites who fit this description are mostly from Eppix Level Intelligence Unit.  
  
I am the most efficient assassin ever put to work to date. I am not bragging.  
  
This is my story.  
  
Author's Note: So, whaddaya think? Review me and tell. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Author's Note: Like it so far?  
  
I gripped my weapon. Tightly. It was an MSD-100 design Shredder, capable of destroying Bug Fighters if hit in the right place. I was entitled to a very important job: End the Yeerk Councilor One's life.  
  
The Shredder had a holographic projector that projected images straight to the eye. This was how I could see Councilor One and his three guards so clearly: Through the highly accurate sniper vision I received from the projector. The projector in turn was connected to a high-power camera.  
  
My stalk eyes were turned back, scanning. There were Hork-Bajir patrols in the woods, instructed to dispose of any possible enemies. I was hidden well, but the thought that those huge beasts would find me... my grip on the Shredder tightened.  
  
Focus, or your dead, I told myself. I took aim. But I didn't have a clear shot. The Councilor was blocked from my weapon's line of attack. I wouldn't be able to kill him. And I couldn't risk taking down the guard, or the Councilor would know there was a killer on him. But I did not have a lot of time. The Councilor was nearing a ship, a stolen Andalite fighter. The fighter would take him off this planet. I had to think fast.  
  
I quickly made a decision. I took aim carefully and fired at the ship's Shredders.  
  
Tsew!  
  
These new Shredders were equipped with silencers so that an assassin's position would easily be given away.  
  
The beam connected with the target. The Shredders exploded. The guard blocking my shot was aflame. He let out a howl of pain and staggered away from his master. I had only a few second's time. I took aim again.  
  
Tsew!  
  
I hit Councilor One point-blank in the head. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Author's Note: I hope you like it, 'cause its gonna get better.  
  
I holstered my weapon and stepped out of the foliage. I looked up.  
  
A kafit bird was swooping down towards me.  
  
Mission accomplished, I told the bird.  
  
You superiors will be with you in a moment, the bird told me and flew off.  
  
Moments later five Andalites arrived. As you might have guessed, this whole thing had been a test. Hence, I did not have the claim of ending Councilor One's life. The five and Andalites included the morphed kafit bird, the three Hork-Bajir guards and Councilor One.  
  
Well done! A marvelous shot! said Professor Allith-Elivat-Esth, my personal tutor, who had played Councilor One.  
  
Splendid, nodded one of the others.  
  
Does this mean I have passed? I asked eagerly. If I did well in this test, I could have further training and actually become a professional.  
  
Yes, said Allith. Er... I also have some news to inform you of.  
  
He took me away from the others. We trotted along, feeding as we traveled back to the main teaching grounds.  
  
Ettex, well, you see, you don't need any further training. You can become an assassin right now. I already have a job for you, if you agree.  
  
I nearly fell over. WHAT? But... why?  
  
Allith looked at me solemnly. Ettex, you are the brightest, most eager, most efficient student I have ever taught. I wouldn't have believed it possible for someone your age to come so far. But you have. The War Council agrees that you may have the talent.  
  
I looked at Allith. He used to be a councilor of the War Council. He still had a lot of influence over them.  
  
So... I can do this?  
  
Yes. Straightaway. If you feel you are ready.  
  
I thought Allith was crazy. Nothing could make me turn this down.  
  
Please Review! 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Animorphs.  
  
Author' Notes: This is going to start getting interesting real quick. Oh, and one more thing, this takes place somewhere around 40: The Other.  
  
I was to be traveling to the _Rakkam Garoo_ conflict in the Nine-Sifter system for my first assassination attempt.  
  
(Author's Note: _Rakkam Garoo_ is where Arbat told the Animorphs the Andalite fleet was going in 38. In my fanfic, it's true.)  
  
Before I left, I decided to talk to my guardians.  
  
Yes, I said guardians. You see, I don't have parents. My mother was a nurse and father was a warrior. Both died together, in action. They died honorably, but I would have sliced my tail and stalk eyes off to bring them back.  
  
I lived with my two cousins and their parents. The cousins were not at home now.  
  
My cousins are Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul and _aristh_ Aximili- Esgarrouth-Isthil.  
  
I was older then Aximili and younger than Elfangor. We were quite a perfect family. Elfangor became a Prince. When Aximili became an aristh, I was already training to be an assassin. He had had a hand in bringing about the victory on Leera. I was proud of little cousin.  
  
My aunt and uncle weren't exactly thrilled. I couldn't blame them. They had lost one son in this war, and who knew what had become of the other?  
  
Nevertheless, I was allowed to go.  
  
Allowed to lose them another relative, I muttered to myself as walked alongside Professor Allith.  
  
What? he asked me.  
  
Nothing, I said abruptly.  
  
He shrugged and let it go.  
  
I was soon aboard the Dome Ship _Elfangor_. According to Allith, I would be flying to the ground in a fighter and then debriefed of what I was supposed to do.  
  
The beginning of my career had come.  
  
Please Review! 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Disclaimer: Forget it.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks a lot to all my reviewers! I have seven reviews, more than I got for my first fic! Pouts Suddenly  
  
To Korean Pearl: Thanks for reviewing so much! It was my dream to be reviewed by Korean Pearl, Mersang and Wraithlord42. And of course Sinister Shadow. Coolest Fanfic writers!  
  
The trip to Rakkam Garoo was far from fun. Every day, I had to practice ten times with my three weapons of choice. You are already familiar with the MSD-100. One of the other two weapons is a standard-issue SD Shredder. It can fire in front as well as back. A camera connected to a projector projects images to your eye of what is going on behind you. No more turning back of the arms or aiming with stalk eyes.  
  
The other was a Multiple-Offensive Shredder, or MOS-2. It could fire four shredder beams at once. But due to the immense power drain, it is not a sniper weapon; it can only be used for closer spur-of-the-moment gunfights.  
  
My trainer didn't exactly lighten the mood, either. He made me train rigorously.  
  
Worse, I had to go through several tail-fighting sessions. I was highly fatigued.  
  
Finally, the long-awaited day came when I boarded the fighter and left the Elfangor, ready to take my first Yeerk victim.  
  
Rakkam Garoo was not a welcoming place. It was a place full of swamps and scattered trees. I had received several vaccinations so that I would not fall sick.  
  
I ran over the stats in my head when I was in the fighter. The Rakkam Garoo wars were between two rival species called the Mleb and Holk. These two were quite powerful species. The Yeerks had stepped in, seemingly allies of the Mleb, but what they wanted in reality was to make hosts of the Mleb. The Holk cannot be infested.  
  
The Yeerks have turned the Mleb against us, so we cannot approach them. But we have Holk allies. And that's where my mission came in.  
  
A Yeerk had successfully taken an Mleb host and been promoted to Visser 46. He had been put in charge of an important errand: He would lead a borrowed Mleb Ship full of Hork-Bajir-Controllers. He would descend, pretending to be reinforcements. The typical Mleb way to greet reinforcements is to rush right over to them. While this was happening, the Hork-Bajir would jump out, stun the Mleb and drag them back to be infested.  
  
My job was to finish the Visser before the borrowed ship headed for the Mleb camp. While chaos reigned, fighters from the Elfangor would descend and Holk allies would attack from the ground, finishing the entire camp.  
  
But everything depended on my Shredder beam hitting that head.  
  
Author's Note: How'd you like it?  
  
To Mersang: No, Ettex did not tell Aximili about assassins, but he told Elfangor. Ettex and Elfangor's relationship will be later highlighted. Oh, and Mersang? Go back to chapter one. There, I have clearly illustrated the fact that Andalites did not know about assassins, though they had been around for some time. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Author's Notes: Since so many people seemed to like this, I updated on this fic.  
  
I was dispatched around fifty yards away from where the base with the borrowed ship was. I quickly leaped to the ground, ran some distance so that the ship could recloak and put on its defense shields. I had about two hours to finish this thing. Failure was not an option. Failure meant disgrace, capture, or death. I intended to become none of these things.  
  
I checked my weapons for malfunction and was then on my way, on foot. I began to wonder about what would happen if I missed. My cover would be blown, and I would be captured and infested. The entire camp would rejoice on having made another Andalite-Controller. On the plus side, they still wouldn't be prepared when the fighters and the Holk arrived. They would be even more surprised than if...  
  
The reality suddenly struck me.  
  
OF COURSE! That HAD to be it! How could I have been so STUPID?  
  
Why in the first place would anyone send a beginner to a mission like this? WHY? Not to assassinate. They had other plans. I was actually expendable. I had received top marks in stealth, so I could easily sneak up to targets. They knew that. I had good sniping marks, good marks, but not great marks. Then why would they send me here? Because they knew I would miss. They knew I would be captured. They knew the Yeerks would be too busy cheering when they showed up.  
  
I sank to my knees as I realized the horrible truth. I wasn't sent there to assassinate. I was sent there to die. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Author's Note: No disturbance.  
  
My first reaction was pure hatred. The stinking, vile, _pholmgs _had set me up. How dare they!  
  
Well, I would show them. I would blow off this entire mission. I would...  
  
No, I wouldn't. I couldn't. The only ones at blame were the superiors. Not the Andalite warriors or the Holk. If they turned up when the base was on its guard, they would die. I couldn't blow this off, or I would endanger the lives of hundreds.  
  
Right then, I hated having a conscience.  
  
I walked on towards certain doom.  
  
Like I said before, Rakkam Garoo was not a very nice place. I was walking in hoof-deep water that had a horrible stench. No trees, but lots of large bushes that would provide excellent cover.  
  
Just when I thought this was going to be easy, I voice cried: "Hruthin! Andalite!"  
  
TSEEEW! TSEEEW!  
  
I cursed myself for my stupidity. Of course Hork-Bajir would be hiding in the vegetation!  
  
I drew my SD. TSEEEW!  
  
A Hork-Bajir fell, a sizzling hole in his chest, one of hearts burnt out.  
  
TSEEEW!  
  
Another one!  
  
Fwapp!  
  
I nailed the big, bladed monster in a particular muscle in his side. I remembered, from my training, that Hork-Bajir would experience a lot of pain after being hit in that place.  
  
I ran, panicked. There were more of them coming, and I had to get out of their way and complete the mission!  
  
Or else...

Author's Note: _Phlogm_ is an Andalite curse word, by the way.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
To Mersang: Mersang, Apex Level Intelligence is the highest level of Intelligence. Eppix Level Intelligence is a whole other division altogether. OK? Oh, by the way, everyone is free to ask me questions; I'll answer them in my chappies.  
  
A Hork-Bajir leapt right at me!  
  
Fwapp!  
  
He went down.  
  
TSEEW! TSEEW! TSEEW! TSEEW!  
  
Dracon fire all around me! Guttural cries of Hork-Bajir.  
  
Aaaaaaah!  
  
A near miss burned a semicircle into my shoulder.  
  
I staggered. Someone was sure to get me.  
  
But no one did. I was pretty safe. Because in all the confusion, the Controllers were starting to shoot each other.  
  
I dashed over to a bush and leapt in.  
  
The bushes were hollow-like. They were thick and prickly outside, but they had a sort of chamber in the center.  
  
Unfortunately, there were two large Hork-Bajir inside.  
  
"Ghafrash!"  
  
Fwapp!  
  
Thanks to my training, I remembered that there was a particularly fleshy spot in a Hork-Bajir's neck. My tail had no trouble slicing through that fleshy spot, enabling me to keep my tail moving at a very high speed.  
  
This was how I was able to kill two Hork-Bajir with one tail swipe.  
  
I hid in the bush and mentally thanked my trainer aboard the Dome Ship. He had forced me to remember Hork-Bajir anatomy. If it wasn't for him, I might be dead.  
  
I hid out in the bush. And I morphed to kafit bird.  
  
Author's Note: Review! Oh, note to Mersang, your e-mail's not on the net, and I need it. To make an offer. You can contact me on my e-mail address; it's in my bio. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
I had received the power to morph aboard the Elfangor. I had been told it would come in useful, and I was forced to acquire a kafit bird (there was a blood sample aboard the ship). Now, I felt as though it was a great blessing.  
  
SPROUT! The skin below my nose hardened and pushed out to form a sharp beak designed to kill small animals. A brown feather pattern was rising from my fur. My stalk eyes sucked back into my scalp. My tail withered, the blade disappeared, and the rest of it was sucked back up my spine.  
  
Quite soon, I was done. Only one problem: My weapons couldn't morph with me.  
  
I used my talons to get a firm grip on the weapons and flew off. In a few moments, the Yeerks would realize that the Andalite was nowhere to be seen. Then they would come looking for me. I had to kill Visser 46 before that happened.  
  
I beat my six wings with all the power I had. Muscles screaming, I lifted off the ground carrying a heavy load and toward the Yeerk base.  
  
Estropix, I cursed silently. Bloody estropix Yeerks,  
  
I flapped my way over to another bush. I scoped out the huge thing with my keen eyesight and found that it was empty.  
  
I landed in the middle and demorphed. I put the band of holstered weapons back onto my waist. I used my tail to make a small hole through which I could see the base.  
  
Soon, I heard voices. Two Hork-Bajir. And a strange voice, the voice of a sentient creature I was not familiar with. I decided the strange voice must belong to an Mleb and so I drew my MSD-100 and snapped on the sniper vision.  
  
Soon, the trio came into view. I let out a gasp as I saw the Mleb.  
  
I had seen Holk pictures aboard the Dome Ship, but had never seen one of an Mleb. The Mleb was short, about half the size of Hork-Bajir. It was red, and had two arms and legs and no tail. It stood and walked on two feet, like the Hork-Bajir and Holk. It looked muscular, but only because it had a furiously red exoskeleton. The head was like a fleer's.  
  
(Author's Note: Picture the head of a vulture. That's an Mleb head)  
  
I aimed, ready to take him down. I suddenly noticed it was near to silence. The Dracon beams had stopped firing. There was a very different sound, the sound of vegetation being chopped...  
  
A Hork-Bajir sliced through the side of my bush and stepped in. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Disclaimer: Animorphs is not mine. Ettex, Allith, and the Mleb and Holk are mine, as are all new Andalite characters.  
  
Author's Note: Just got a brainstorm... Read on! Oh, the thought-speak symbols are different; I changed them to ( ).  
  
Fwapp!  
  
Not a lucky shot this time. I saw that the Hork-Bajir was going to block my strike. Unfortunately for him, I turned my tail blade so that the sharp edge pointed toward his hand.  
  
"Raaaaaaaaaaaargh!"  
  
The Hork-Bajir did not have the top half of his left hand anymore.  
  
TSEEEW! TSEEEW!  
  
The visser's guards fired their Dracon beams into my bush. I ducked my upper body. One beam singed the top of my flank. The other beam hit the Hork-Bajir dead on.  
  
I slammed my way out of the bush. I took aim at Visser 46. It was now or never.  
  
TSEEEWWW! TSEEEWWW! TSEEEWWW! TSEEEWWW!  
  
The beams struck me! I expected to be vaporized and feel the pain only a Yeerk Dracon beam can inflict as it strips you apart, molecule-by-molecule.  
  
What I felt in reality was extreme pain as the beams burned holes into my flank. Four Dracon wounds. No less than torture.  
  
(AAARGHHH!) I thundered.  
  
The Hork-Bajir took aim again. They were ready to finish me off. But Visser 46 stopped them with a raised hand.  
  
"No," he said in an extremely oily voice. "I will deal with this."  
  
He was smiling. Smiling as though he had been proclaimed emperor of the Yeerk Empire.  
  
Suddenly, from behind his back, emerged two tentacles. Two slimy, red tentacles that seemed to have most of the Mleb's flesh. They were the only parts of his body, aside from the hands and feet and head, which were not covered by exoskeleton.  
  
I suddenly realized what the Yeerk was about to do.  
  
(Noooo!)  
  
The tentacles grabbed me. One closed around my tail, the other around my neck.  
  
I had dropped the MSD-100 when I had been burned, so the Yeerk did not worry too much. He put my head against his.  
  
I felt the Yeerk touch my ear.  
  
(NO!) 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
Author's Note: Ah, OK, I didn't get any reviews or feedback... so here's another chapter.  
  
The Yeerk slithered into my ear. It applied some sort of painkiller, but I couldn't have cared less. I was being infested! I was the second Andalite- Controller in the galaxy. No!  
  
(No!) I screamed silently in my own head. No one heard me. (No!)  
  
(Yes,) cackled the Yeerk.  
  
(Let me go! Let me go! Get out of my head! LEAVE ME!) I shrieked uselessly.  
  
My eyes were moving by themselves. The Yeerk was controlling them. The Yeerk flexed my tail and used my thought-speak ability to say (Perfect.)  
  
He then turned my head towards the Mleb. The Mleb looked amazed, happy that he was free.  
  
(Lucky,) I grumbled.  
  
(He's not as lucky as you think.) Visser 46 told me.  
  
He bent my upper body and picked up the MSD-100.  
  
Tsew!  
  
The Mleb fell to the ground, a sizzling hole in his head.  
  
The Hork-Bajir guards stared at their master — me.  
  
(This Andalite was on an assassination mission,) he said. (Now, listen to me very carefully.)  
  
But before the Yeerk could say anything further...  
  
Tsew!  
  
A blinding pain in my head!  
  
(AAAAAAH!) I screamed, suddenly in control of my body.  
  
There was a SPLUT! sound and I looked down. The Yeerk had left my body.  
  
The two Hork-Bajir rushed me. One picked up the Yeerk and dashed away. The other attacked me. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
To Tabatha51: Thanks for reviewing. Sheesh, no one has exactly reviewed me in a while...  
  
Pain seared through my head. But I was still able to kill the Hork-Bajir with relatively little difficulty. Then, I turned my stalk eyes around to see what had happened. I stopped dead.  
  
An Andalite head lay severed on the marshy ground. Behind him were his body and the body of a dead Hork-Bajir. I stared for a moment. Then, I was off.  
  
As I ran, I let my mind wander. I recognized the Andalite who had been beheaded. He had been my trainer aboard the Dome Ship. The cogs turned in my head and then I realized the truth.  
  
Though the plan of sending me here had been brilliant and ruthless, there had been one flaw: If I became a Controller, the Yeerk would have access to my memories. He would be able to prepare the camp for the attack. That was what Visser 46 was about to do: Make the camp ready to slaughter the invading force, complete with decoys. My trainer, realizing this, had come down here to finish me. He had been beheaded by patrolling the Hork-Bajir and missed.  
  
This whole thing had been a pointless disaster. Betrayals, flaws, screw-ups everywhere.  
  
There was only one thing left to do. The camp was now on extra high alert. What I had to do was to take care of Visser 46. I had only fifteen minutes before the fighters and the Holk arrived. Mistakes could not be tolerated.  
  
I threw my weapons to the ground, morphed once more into a kafit, and flew with my weapons in search of my target.  
  
Author's Note: Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, review! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, except for the weapons, Ettex, Allith, the Mleb, the Holk, and the trainer.  
  
Author's Note: Well, after a screaming review from Wraithlord, I've decided to put up a really long Chapter. Enjoy.  
  
I flew hard and fast, but the weight of my weapons slowed me down. I spotted the Hork-Bajir carrying Visser 46 when I was ready to lie down and die. I landed on the ground. Let me rephrase that: I crashed pathetically to the hard ground below.  
  
I demorphed as fast as possible and snatched up my weapons. I dashed as fast as I could in the direction I had seen them go. For safety reasons, I drew my SD and used the special feature of being able watch behind my back. I gunned down several Hork-Bajir behind me.  
  
When I finally did catch up with the posse, they were making their way into a large, dome structure with a large Dracon cannon on top. Hork-Bajir were streaming to seal off the door. More were rushing up behind me, cutting of my escape. On either side, still more of the deadly shock troops rushed at me. It was as grim a situation as it could have been.  
  
As a last resort, I fished out my MOS-2 from its holster.  
  
(Target: Hork-Bajir. Four beams.) I snapped at the destructive machine.  
  
I aimed the Shredder at the blocked door, pulled the trigger and —  
  
TSEEEEWWWW!  
  
Four ruby-red spears of energy lanced from the weapon and vaporized four Hork-Bajir. Two more stood in the way, but they were not standing any more after I reached them.  
  
I hastily holstered my MOS as I entered the dome base. In the distance, I was just able to make out a rippling, rolling lake with water like molten lead.  
  
The Yeerk Pool.  
  
Correction: A Yeerk Pool.  
  
I stuffed the SD back into the holster and pulled out the MSD-100. It was almost too easy. The Hork-Bajir-Controller carrying Visser 46 was running to the pool. I was after him. It was a piece of cake, as humans say, to aim and kill the Hork-Bajir and then kill the stationary, dropped Yeerk.  
  
Tsew!  
  
I hit the Controller in his right lung. He fell to the floor. I expected the Visser to be crushed. But no, with a last groan of effort, the Hork- Bajir threw the Yeerk into the air. The gray slug was falling toward the Sulp Niar liquid that was its home...falling...falling  
  
(No!) I yelled. I took aim.  
  
Tsew!  
  
I hit the flying Yeerk. It vaporized without a trace.  
  
(YES!) I cried.  
  
But I couldn't celebrate. Wave upon wave of Hork-Bajir were gushing into the dome base, looking for the Andalite. And I was in plain sight.  
  
I dashed as fast as I could toward a side passage —  
  
TSEEEEWWW!! TSEEEEWWW!! TSEEEEWWW!! TSEEEEWWW!!  
  
— With Dracon beams following close behind.  
  
Author's Note: Is that long enough? 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to Toby Hamee and Wraithlord42 for the advice about a thousand words. I'll try to do that now. Unfortunately, I can't do long chappies on 'The Next...' till they get to Chapter 4 or 5. Sorry to Mickiept, Toby, and Wraithlord. Thank you.  
  
I dashed into the passageway as fast as I could. Muscles screaming, Hork- Bajir chasing, Dracon rounds firing, I ran. I was seriously interested in staying alive, and I hoped that when the fighters arrived they wouldn't blow up this base straight away, though if the completion of this mission required my death, then so be it.  
  
I fried several Hork-Bajir with my SD and MOS-2. Though sooner or later it was going to come down blade-to-blade combat.  
  
I dashed along yet another side passage.  
  
Hork-Bajir! About a hundred Hork-Bajir in front, sealing of the passage. More behind.  
  
Trapped! I was trapped! I would not make it!  
  
Then...  
  
TSEEEWWW! TSEEEWWW! TSEEEWWW! TSEEEWWW!  
  
Shredder fire!  
  
The fighters!  
  
TSEEEWWW! TSEEEWWW! BOOOM!  
  
The ceiling exploded! Huge chunks of debris fell inwards. The passage had been blown wide. My way was no longer blocked. I ran forward for all I was worth. My hearts were throbbing, desperately pumping blood to oxygenate my body.  
  
A massive Hork-Bajir-Controller leapt at me, Dracon beam drawn.  
  
Fwapp! Fwapp!  
  
The Hork-Bajir lost his arm and head.  
  
My SD was telling me that there was general mayhem going on behind me. There were no passages in the base anymore; the entire place seemed to be a large field. I escaped through a large hole in the wall of the superstructure.  
  
Chaos reigned outside as well. Holk using Andalite Shredders, fighters Shredding Controllers and structures, Mleb ship lifting off...  
  
Wait a minute. Mleb ship...?  
  
I gasped. We had expected the ship to be armed with plain old Mleb Nelcox cannon, which are weaker versions of Shredders. The ship wasn't armed with Nelcox cannon, but was equipped with Dracon beams.  
  
In a few moments, the ship would blast off. This whole mission was absolutely pointless.  
  
But I was in a bad mood. I'd been fatigued, betrayed, sliced, burnt, and I was plainly frustrated. That ship WAS NOT GOING TAKE OFF WHILE I WAS ALIVE!!!  
  
Fuming, I pulled out my MSD-100. I put the setting on 'Thermal Scan'.  
  
The Mleb were utterly primitive, even more primitive than the Yeerks. Their ships' engines produced a lot of heat. I easily destroyed them.  
  
The huge ship shuddered once, then plummeted. It collided with the ground and sent a small tremor through the Earth.  
  
Bug Fighters were taking wing, but I was able to destroy a few by putting the setting on 'Shield Penetration' and targeting the Dracon beams. We had set up a signal for me to use, so after a while when I thought it was likely that I might be incapitated, I fired two Shredder beams into the air at an interval of three seconds. A fighter swooped down and picked me up.  
  
When the pilot asked me if I was okay, I nearly tail-whipped him.  
  
Author's Note: The total is 517 words. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Author's Notes: This is a couple months later. It is taking place around 43.  
  
The fighter took me to the Elfangor, which in turn took me home. I was angry at first, but eventually let the matter go and engrossed myself in my studies. Apparently, the newly appointed War-Prince Felinon-Exovit-Esgarr had come up with this brilliant plan. Allith had pleaded constantly against it, even turned to the War Council, but no one would listen; they were all utterly convinced that it was a good plan. My uncle was a great War-Prince, and he tried to do justice, but he did not have enough power. I did not push the matter.  
  
I supposed it was time that I started the extra training I would have gotten had I not been assigned to the mission. I was brilliant at stealth and using my SD and MOS-2, but not good enough at sniping. My tail-fighting and survival skills were excellent, but I was a little weak at assassination under pressure. I had to overcome all these weaknesses, particularly my habit to think too much that led to constant fear and distractions.  
  
One thing was for sure: When I had been assigned to the Rakkam Garoo mission, I was definitely expendable. Now, I doubt anyone would want to send me on a suicide mission. Though I was 0.8 Andalite years younger than most warriors, I resembled a War-Prince with my long, sleek tail, deadly, shining blade and a muscular frame. My face was what passed for the Andalite version of 'stunning', which, by most alien standards, is quite handsome. I was easily the strongest and most efficient tail-fighter of my year. My sniping had steadily improved and I was more inclined to focus than to think (that instruction had been drilled quite firmly into my head).  
  
I graduated with marks that would make Andalites at the academy bow their heads and tails in shame. I was immediately assigned to a unit.  
  
(Author's Note: For info on an assassination unit, go to chappie one)  
  
My fellow unit members consisted of Sabotage Supervisor Elfinorr-Esgarrouth- Elivat and Intelligence Advisor Placynth-Mellitor-Alfagroth. We had never met; of course, we had just known each other's names.  
  
I was not interested in the names; of course, I was keener to known my first assignment.  
  
Correction: My first non-suicide assignment. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Disclaimer: I am not going to say this. Would YOU if Visser Three had chased you in Antarean Bogg morph?  
  
Author's Note: The long-awaited chapter!  
  
To Birdie num num: Uh, Birdie? He is NOT going on suicide missions in the future. I wrote 'My first non-suicide mission' Ettex had accidentally said that he was going to get his first assignment when Rakkam Garoo had been his first mission. So he corrected himself by saying it was his first non- suicide mission. Sorry 'bout the confusion.  
  
To Korean Pearl: I don't feel bad. It was an understandable mistake.  
  
To Wraithlord42: PLEASE upload! I'm begging now! (Gets down on knees)  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
A transport took me to the secret military base on the first moon of the homeworld. The moon was practically a desert, and was yet unnamed. The truth was, even with all our technology, we had assumed that the moon had been an asteroid. The fact that it was really a moon was discovered quite recently. As the moon had no oxygen, and no one thought it was important, The War Council had granted us permission to put up a major assassination- training base. The place had been named the Alotif Hit Base. Alotif had been the greatest assassin before me. Later, another base had put up there and named the Ettex Talented Assassin Institution, which was like an assassin academy. The greatest one built, as we had meant to keep the origins of assassins secret, so the sizes of the institutions had been severely restricted.  
  
But that was much later, and does not concern the present situation.  
  
The transport entered the Oxygen Field that had been put up around the enormous base. We soon landed in a docking port, where I literally hopped off. I walked from an open, suspended platform right into the base.  
  
When I reached the enclosed entrance, I looked up. Unsurprisingly, the ceiling had a hologram that was designed to look like an Andalite sky. There was even a projection of a stream of sunlight illuminating the metal floor here and there.  
  
An Andalite greeted me. I had been trained to find out the personalities and other things about people. From what I could gather, this Andalite was an intellectual, could balance very well, had a compromising personality, was more comfortable using the left side of his body (i.e. Left-handed), and was slow and unskilled at using his tail.  
  
(Hello,) the Andalite said to me. (You must be Ettex-Corrath-Shamtul.)  
  
(Yes, I am,) I said. (Who —?)  
  
(I am Placynth-Mellitor-Alfagroth. The Intelligence Advisor of your, I mean, our unit.)  
  
(I see.)  
  
Placynth and I walked together towards a large, transparent room, conversing. It turned out that all the things I had evaluated about him were correct.  
  
Inside the transparent room were two Andalites: Professor Allith and another Andalite around Placynth's and my age, who must have been Elfinorr, the Sabotage Supervisor. Allith confirmed this suspicion of mine.  
  
The moment Placynth and I stepped into the room, the glass-scrape material became opaque. The material must have been Onkatetrium, the only glass- scrape element that could be manipulated.  
  
(You are late,) Elfinorr told us, once we had all been introduced (by Allith).  
  
(Not our fault. It's the ruddy transports and the fact that this whole place is a maze.)  
  
(I was able to get here early.) Elfinorr pointed out.  
  
(Good,) Allith interrupted suddenly. (Chemistry. Interaction. Perfect. This is exactly what you need to be a successful unit.)  
  
(That and skills,) Elfinorr joked (I had already evaluated that he had a sense of humor).  
  
(Yes. Skills too.)  
  
(Where are we to be sent?) I said before we could drift away any more from the topic.  
  
(The Hork-Bajir homeworld,) Allith replied.  
  
(What's the mission?) Elfinorr and Placynth asked in unison.  
  
(You will be debriefed aboard the Red Shredder, the Dome Ship that shall take you there,) Allith explained. (The nature of this assignment is very secret.)  
  
(Er...) I said, dubious. I thought that it might be another suicide mission.  
  
(Don't worry; it isn't a suicide mission,) Allith quickly assured me, seeing the expression on my face.  
  
(We're a highly effective team and have been immediately assigned the rank of Unit H. What makes you think that this would be a suicide mission?) Placynth.  
  
Elfinorr stared. (Placynth, do you know who he IS?)  
  
Placynth nodded. (Yeah, he's Ettex-Co... oh.)  
  
(Come on now, you have to board now,) said Allith, breaking the awkward silence that followed.  
  
CLIFFHANGAAAAAAAAAAAA!! (Or not...)  
  
Please review!  
  
Author's Notes: Now, about the unit ranking system. There are 26 units; their unit ranks assigned A-Z. A is the highest, B second highest, C third highest, and so on. Got it? 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
  
Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in while. Sorry... Oh, I changed the thought-speak symbols again, because of the confusion they caused.  
  
When we had spent two hours on the Dome Ship called the Red Shredder, we were called into a private, sealed room.  
  
[I'd like to know what is it that we are supposed to do, and why it is so secret.] said Elfinorr when a visual transmission was put up. We were talking to Allith and, ironically, War-Prince Felinon-Exovit-Esgarr, the one who had devised the plan to send me to Rakkam Garoo. Well he didn't directly plan to send me, but still.  
  
War-Prince Felinon spoke first. [As you have already been told, you are going to the Hork-Bajir homeworld.]  
  
The next part of what he said was extremely shocking to all three of us.  
  
[You are going there to end Yeerk Councilor Eleven's life.]  
  
Silence for a moment. Then I spoke, almost accusingly.  
  
[Why us? Why not someone more skilled in the matter?]  
  
Allith spoke, a little embarrassed. [You are, the, um, well... highest unit we could assign. The other units above you are on more important missions.]  
  
I nodded.  
  
I was still not convinced.  
  
You see, I have developed a suspicious nature ever since I got back from assassinating Visser 46. In my profession, this is a good thing.  
  
But I was afraid I had no choice.  
  
The rest of the meeting was basically descriptions of the base.  
  
Flying to the Hork-Bajir homeworld would not take very long. I returned to my living quarters and lay down on my side on the Andalite version of a bed: A tuft of soft, springy and bushy grass.  
  
I turned a stalk up lazily to watch the projected Andalite sky. I was lost in thought, as I usually lose myself while either resting or waiting. In this case I was doing both, so dazed thinking was quite understandable.  
  
I thought about what happened on Leera. After the victory there, the entire fleet had been ordered to Earth. But then we received intelligence reports and stray Yeerk transmissions telling us that the Yeerks were interfering in the Rakkam Garoo conflict. The fleet was diverted.  
  
It was only after the fleet had reached there, and Zero-space had reconfigured, that we realized that it was deliberate. The Yeerks had purposely done this to divert the fleet, to draw it away from Earth. This was proof that Earth was the center of Yeerk dominion. But it was too late; all we could do was end this conflict as fast as possible. My 'mission' had only been one of a number of scandals to speed up the finish of Yeerk power in this conflict. We had been successful. Two successes in a row; Leera and Rakkam Garoo. A memorable period in Andalite history.  
  
However, we had technically lost, as the Yeerks would continue to strengthen on Earth.  
  
A sudden, violent lurch!  
  
The ship was falling!  
  
Author's Note: (Bawls) I'M SORRY! IT'S THIS DARNED MIND OF MINE; IT SHUTS DOWN WHEN I REACH A CLIFFIE! (Sobs) 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to Korean Pearl and Wraithlord42. From now on, I will try to make the words more 'Andalite-ey'.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Korean Pearl and Mickiept, my two faithful reviewers. To Wraithlord, PLEASE REVIEW AND UPDATE! I AM PLEADING!  
  
I dashed towards the escape hatch. We had been told to do this if the ship was fired at, but we hadn't drilled it, not wanting to waste time. We had been trusted that we would be able to perform the tasks if we were struck.  
  
An Andalite rushed at me and threw me my bag of weapons. Further ahead, Elfinorr and Placynth, already with their things, were running towards the escape hatch as well. But then...  
  
BA-BOOOM!  
  
Another explosion rocked the ship. Placynth was thrown off his feet. He slammed headlong into the holographic ceiling.  
  
FZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT  
  
An electric shock went through Placynth. He was thrown back against the floor.  
  
I did not know whether he was merely unconscious.  
  
Or dead.  
  
What I did know was that Elfinorr was running back towards Placynth, and that the second explosion must have permanently damaged the ship and perhaps even destroyed a part of it.  
  
Elfinorr and I reached Placynth, but were unable to do much. In the end, Elfinorr and tried using our tails to drag him, but yet another explosion sent us sprawling.  
  
The ship was now spinning out of control. Onkatetrium was covering the ship. The glass-scrape material turned jet-black. It was the only other thing we had to hide us from view.  
  
The Onkatetrium also prevented the onboard supply of oxygen from leaking out.  
  
CRRRRR-AAAASH!  
  
The ship hit the ground. But the Onkatetrium did not break. That would change, though, when the Yeerks attacked with their Dracon beams...  
  
I fought to my feet. Elfinorr did the same. Placynth seemed to have woken up from the tremor, but he was too weak to do anything.  
  
I ran over to an Andalite officer who was trotting over to us.  
  
[Are we under attack?] I said, rather stupidly. A voice in my head answered 'Yes'.  
  
The officer shook his head. But he looked grim. [We haven't landed anywhere near the Yeerks.]  
  
Almost dramatically, the Onkatetrium at that moment went transparent.  
  
We were in a desert. A very desolate place.  
  
[Almost everyone died,] the officer said grimly. [There are just Prince Eloftiv, Captain Yarx and about a dozen warriors, including me, left.]  
  
[Then we're in an extremely grim situation,] said a new voice. Placynth seemed to have woken up. I turned my stalks at him and saw that he was holding up a rectangular device. It was made from Onkatetrium; numbers kept flashing across the top half and there were projections of buttons on the bottom half.  
  
[Why exactly are we in a horrific scenario? And what is that?] Elfinorr asked, a little sarcastically. He was the kind of person who would be unhelpful during a rough period.  
  
[This is a Zone Analyzer,] Placynth explained. [It is has made an analysis of where we are. There is no life form for about a five-mile radius...]  
  
[That's a relief, no Yeerks,] interrupted the officer.  
  
[... And also no oxygen or water or plant life.] Placynth finished.  
  
There was silence for a moment. Then Elfinorr yelped, [NO oxygen? No OXYGEN?!!]  
  
He was getting hysterical.  
  
[We must inform the captain at once,] said the officer swiftly.  
  
Please Review! 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Author's Note: I seem to get a lot of feedback on this, so I'm updating.  
  
[According to Placynth here, there isn't any oxygen here for a five-mile radius. The only shot we have is a valley about 5.6 miles north of this place,] Prince Eloftiv said.  
  
A dozen warriors, Prince Eloftiv, Captain Yarx, and my unit were assembled in the Red Shredder's briefing room. I was struggling with the fact that there was no oxygen around for five miles in every direction.  
  
I had distracted myself by looking at my companions' equipment. Placynth, aside from the Zone Analyzer, had a DNA Pinpointer, which showed the positions of life-forms and gave information about the life-forms; a Security Pinpointer, which found and showed any kind of security measures and also showed weapons, ships etc; and a DNA Detector, which detected individuals, so long as a sample of their DNA was loaded into the computer. Placynth's, Elfinorr's and my DNA were already loaded in.  
  
Elfinorr's weapons were also intriguing. He had an MOS-4, a multiple- offensive Shredder that could fire twelve Shredder beams at once, and, due to an immense power drain, had a permanent stun setting, which was nevertheless effective. The most intriguing weapon of his, though, was the EMS-X. It was created by Xenillion-Abalfix-Estoni, hence the 'X'. EMS stands for Ejectable Metal Shredder — a Shredder explosive on a small scale. He also sported an RR, Ramonite Rupturour, which couldn't vaporize but was a kind of energy explosive releaser.  
  
I was thinking about these, when Eloftiv and Yarx started conversing. Their plan was to carry on with the mission, by boarding two undamaged fighters and flying to the valley, which, ironically, was where Councilor Eleven was.  
  
Prince Eloftiv and half a dozen warriors were in one fighter. Captain Yarx, the remaining six warriors, Placynth, Elfinorr and I were in the second. We had about three hours supply of oxygen in each of the fighters.  
  
The flight to the valley was unimportant and uneventful, owing to the fact that the way was mostly barren landscape, with a few scattered rocks and mountains here and there.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like a very long two hours, we reached the lip of the valley. We flew till we were at the center, then dropped lower.  
  
Placynth had his Security Pinpointer out. He was studying the numbers closely. Then, he let out a cry.  
  
[WHAT?] yelled Captain Yarx, startled.  
  
[Three Bug Fighters coming at us, rising fast!] said Placynth.  
  
TSEEEWWW!! TSEEEWWW!! TSEEEWWW!!  
  
Twin Dracon beams flashed. Prince Eloftiv's fighter was blown apart.  
  
[Eloftiv!] Yarx cried.  
  
TSEEEWWW!! TSEEEWWW!!  
  
The Bug Fighters now turned their attention on us. But Yarx was ready.  
  
TSEEEWWW!! Yarx returned the fire. The edge of the beam grazed the side of the fighter, melting the side.  
  
TSEEEWWW!! Another shot and Yarx destroyed the Bug fighter. The remaining two fighters broke formation and bore down on us from the sides. Yarx dropped the fighter a few feet and turned it upwards. TSEEEWWW!!  
  
BOOOOM! A fighter exploded. The other craft was caught in the explosion's wake and was thrown against the valley wall. I crumpled, but as it did, it sent out a last beam of energy.  
  
The Dracon beam hit us.  
  
Please review! 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty  
  
[AAAAAAHH!] I yelled.  
  
The Dracon beam had hit the ship's main engines and shredders. The Bug fighter was not a problem anymore, and I was thankful for that. For about a millisecond.  
  
[MORPH YOU HALEERINS!!] bellowed Yarx.  
  
I forgave Yarx for swearing so badly and focused on a kafit bird. All around me, the others were doing the same. All except Yarx.  
  
Yarx was working furiously, trying to get some control on the ship. He was not doing very well. Finally, he gave up and began to morph. But before he could do anything...  
  
WHAAAAM!!  
  
The fighter was snapped in half. Yarx was separated from us morphed warriors.  
  
But I did notice that instantly, I was a little busy trying to right myself so that I could fly and stay alive.  
  
After what seemed and felt like an eternity, I landed in a heap. The others either landed clumsily or fell around me.  
  
Placynth seemed to have had the easiest time of it. He had snatched his heavy equipment and spread his wings to use friction to slow him down.  
  
(Author's Note: It means parachute effect)  
  
And it was that fact that made me realize that neither Elfinorr nor I had our things.  
  
After swearing a while, Elfinorr asked a warrior what we were supposed to do.  
  
[I don't know anymore than you do,] said he, a little snappishly.  
  
[I would suggest acquiring a few morphs to fit in here and then we could try to find Captain Yarx.] I suggested.  
  
The Andalite who Elfinorr had questioned laughed. [Any reason why we should listen to you? You aren't even as old as —]  
  
What he was going to say was cut off by me.  
  
Now, perhaps I should mention that I have problems controlling my temper sometimes. Which is why I...  
  
SAWWAAPP!!  
  
... Tail-whipped and knocked down the smart estropix.  
  
I coldly put a hoof on his chest and applied all my weight.  
  
[Maybe you should listen to me because I am an ASSASSIN, and know how to adapt. So BE QUIET AND LISTEN HALEERIN!]  
  
Everyone seemed taken aback, all but Elfinorr, who was twirling his tail in a circular fashion and making noise with it, which is the Andalite version of applause.  
  
I removed my hoof and stepped back. The gollerstre (Andalite word for loudmouth) stood up shakily.  
  
[You wouldn't have been able to that in a fair battle,] the Andalite said firmly.  
  
[Assassins are not the ones to be worrying about fairness,] Placynth said with a smile on his face.  
  
[I think we should take Ettex's suggestion,] said a warrior, looking rather stunned.  
  
Another one suggested scooping out a common life form in kafit morph, but Placynth simply used his DNA Pinpointer and located several creatures; he picked the most numerous from them and led us to one of the specimen. I was glad that Placynth had had the sense to bring his things.  
  
We all acquired the bird. It was quite large, about a big as my upper body. It looked remotely like a hawk of Earth, but was definitely larger and had wings placed on its back. It had furiously red feathers, a long tail, sharp talons, and a shelled proboscis instead of a beak. The bird constantly whipped the proboscis. I saw that the long tube had several hooks.  
  
We waited for it to get a little darker. Then we morphed and set out. 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Author's Note: I know the last chappie was a little sucky. Just bear with me for a while, cause this one's better, OK?  
  
The sky above was a purple, streaked with the occasional blue. For moment, I wondered whether the birds we had acquired were nocturnal. We were all stumped by the fact that a few birds went to sleep, while others flew. And yet, Placynth's DNA Pinpointer showed that they were one and the same bird.  
  
Placynth had a theory: Perhaps one gender of the bird, male or female, slept at night, while the other gender were nocturnal. The question was: Had we acquired nocturnal or diurnal birds? The only way to know for sure was to morph them.  
  
I concentrated on the bird.  
  
PRROOOMPH! Two wings burst from my back. The skin and bone and muscle of my tail went into my spine, while the only remaining part, the blade, split apart and softened to form tail feathers.  
  
SHWUCK! My arms were sucked back into my body as my torso melded with my lower body. My main eyes were suddenly not seeing very well. I expected to lose my stalk eyes.  
  
But no, instead, my stalks dwindled and grew thinner, but weren't sucked into my scalp. This creature had stalks, it just didn't reveal them. And what made them harder to spot were the huge, red, crest feathers.  
  
Quite soon, I was done. My hearing wasn't very good. My main eyes saw hardly anything.  
  
But my stalks were the real seers. They looked through night as though it was an exceptionally bright day. I have no idea why this is, but it is so.  
  
My wings were marvelous. They flapped so hard and so well, they were barely visible. And I wasn't tired in the least!  
  
We flew swiftly through the night, dodging trees, ducking branches, occasionally swooping up or down to find gaps in the thick vegetation.  
  
After about half an hour of searching, we found Captain Yarx.  
  
But he was not alone.  
  
Captain Yarx was being dragged away by two huge, Blue Band Squadron Hork- Bajir.  
  
[The base is close by,] said Placynth.  
  
He was right; the huge dome surrounded by vertical rectangular watchposts was easily identifiable as a Yeerk base.  
  
[They might have our equipment,] said Elfinorr hopefully.  
  
[Maybe it was destroyed,] said the gollerstre.  
  
[If it was destroyed, what is it that we are doing?] said one of the others.  
  
[I think, first and foremost, we should get Captain Yarx,] Placynth said.  
  
[What's the plan?]  
  
[No plan,] Elfinorr said. [There are just two Blue Banded bladed monsters. We can finish them.]  
  
[We should get cover; we're vulnerable in mid-morph.] pointed out Placynth.  
  
But since the forest was already very thick, we could just land on the spot of land below us and demorph undisturbed.  
  
When I was done, I ran through the trees, looking for Yarx and his captors. I found them sooner than I had expected. I was a little startled.  
  
Let me tell you this: Being startled can make me do very reckless things.  
  
Fwapp!  
  
I nailed one of the Hork-Bajir in his spine! I kept cutting down, slicing through skin and muscle and bone, but mostly bone.  
  
"Raaaaaaaaaaaargh!" he yelled in pain and collapsed.  
  
The other one turned in a flash and before I knew it, I had a horizontal cut across my upper body.  
  
[YAAH!] I yelled.  
  
Fwapp! Fwapp! Fwapp!  
  
Out of my three tail swipes one connected, axing the elite Hork-Bajir in his diaphragm. He staggered back, drooling blood.  
  
Fwapp!  
  
He blocked the blow, but lost his left hand. He used the injured arm's elbow blade to hit me. I now had a cut where a mouth should have been — and now was.  
  
Fwapp! Fwapp!  
  
He dodged both blows lashed at me with his foot, but I leaped out of the way. Then I ran straight at him, swinging my tail. He twisted and I missed, but barely. A strategy formed in my mind.  
  
I was now too close for him to slash at me. So I tackled him with my body and somehow managed to knock him down.  
  
I had paid for it: I had impaled myself on his blade and now had a gash in my chest, but ignoring that, I beheaded the Hork-Bajir.  
  
I swayed on the spot, and turned my stalk eyes back. I saw that Yarx had my equipment attached to his waist. But before I could turn...  
  
TSEEWW!!!  
  
[AAAAARGHH!] A Dracon beam set on medium power burned a hole into my flank. I hit the ground hard, and looked around fast.  
  
I was surrounded. There were Hork-Bajir carrying Dracon beams and Taxxons carrying up to six of the Yeerk copy of Shredders. And one of the Hork- Bajir was extremely huge, easily three heads bigger than the biggest Hork- Bajir present there.  
  
The huge Hork-Bajir stepped forward. He opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"I am Councilor Eleven, assassin."  
  
I simply stared.  
  
There was a rustle behind him and he turned around. When he looked back at me, he was smiling.  
  
"Your friends have joined us, in mid-morph. We caught them, too."  
  
HEY! REVIEW ALREADY! 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Author's Note: Didja like the last chapter? This one's better!  
  
I stared as Councilor Eleven's men dragged six Andalites in —  
  
Wait. Six? SIX Andalites?  
  
Then maybe of them were not caught! Or maybe they are already dead...  
  
Either way, I had to do this.  
  
Even if it meant dying.  
  
In flash, I had ripped of the waistband still attached to Yarx's body. I drew the MSD-100.  
  
Tsew!  
  
Councilor Eleven twisted just in time. But I didn't miss. The beam went through his eye and a temple. Blood poured from the critical injury.  
  
Two others rushed forward and began to usher him quickly away.  
  
The rest converged on me.  
  
[AAH!]  
  
TSEEWW!! TSEEWW!! TSEEWW!! TSEEWW!! TSEEWW!! TSEEWW!! TSEEWW!!  
  
The Hork-Bajir around me collapsed.  
  
TSEEWW!! TSEEWW!! TSEEWW!! TSEEWW!! TSEEWW!! TSEEWW!! TSEEWW!!  
  
More fell.  
  
I looked up and saw a blue blur dashing at me. I could just make out the weapon in his hand: an MOS-4.  
  
Elfinorr!  
  
TSEEWW!! TSEEWW!! TSEEWW!! TSEEWW!! TSEEWW!! TSEEWW!! TSEEWW!!  
  
I got to my feet, pulling on my waistband, and ran full out, aiming past Elfinorr.  
  
When I reached him, Elfinorr turned around. I pulled out my SD to keep a steady flow of fire behind.  
  
Two Hork-Bajir leaping in front of us!  
  
Fwapp! Fwapp!  
  
Elfinorr took them down.  
  
He had seemed cowardly aboard the Red Shredder, when he was near hysteria. He was surely not as much of a galafec (Author's Note: Timid animal on the Andalite world) as he seemed.  
  
Elfinorr kept his MOS out, and also drew the RR. I then knew that things were really going to heat up.  
  
TSEEEEEEWWWWW!! TSEEEEEEWWWWW!! TSEEEEEEWWWWW!!  
  
BUH-BOOOM! BUH-BOOOM! BUH-BOOOM!  
  
Trees and Hork-Bajir fell.  
  
[They're still behind us!] I yelled.  
  
[Then it's time for the backup plan!] He replied, running still faster.  
  
We raced along, dashing around trees, leaping over the sloping ground... I didn't know whether I would be able to last much longer...  
  
Then...  
  
TSEEEEWWWW!!! TSEEEEWWWW!!!  
  
I blinked my stalk eyes, then looked.  
  
There weren't any Yeerks chasing us anymore. Those that were there were either unconscious or retreating.  
  
Placynth emerged from behind a tree, holding Elfinorr's EMS-X.  
  
I then figured out what had happened. Elfinorr and Placynth must have dug two of the Metal Projectiles from inside the EMS-X, and then Placynth had detonated them when Elfinorr and I led the Yeerks to the trap.  
  
[Well, now what are we supposed to do?] I asked.  
  
[Go after Councilor Eleven?] Elfinorr suggested.  
  
[How?] Placynth asked.  
  
I indicated the unconscious Controllers with my tail. [Acquire them and sneak in.]  
  
[No Taxxons, please.] Elfinorr said.  
  
The three of us trudged through the base, sticking close together. We had morphed three different Hork-Bajir, taken their Dracon beams and uniforms, and hid our equipment under the rough clothing.  
  
Placynth was regularly glancing inside in uniform. That was because he had managed to analyze Councilor Eleven's DNA and was now searching for him using his DNA Detector. We had let him acquire a Hork-Bajir larger than Elfinorr's or my morph, since he would be leading the way.  
  
Placynth had found where Councilor Eleven was: in a storeroom. As he led us to it, I could see that there were two guards stationed at the entrance.  
  
[What are we supposed to do?] Elfinorr, in private thought-speak.  
  
[I suggest this,] Placynth started. [Elfinorr, I think you should create a diversion. Just go around killing Yeerks while Ettex goes after Councilor Eleven. I'll contact you when Ettex is done. Then you steal a Bug Fighter and pick us up.]  
  
[How are you going to know when I'm done?] I asked.  
  
[Use the keypad on your MSD to type out a message, and, here, I'll show you...]  
  
Placynth showed me how to send messages through the MSD.  
  
And so the chaos began. 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
Author's Note: Updating... Updating... maybe I should start DATING...  
  
Placynth found a place where Elfinorr could demorph peacefully. The both of us stood at guard, acting inconspicuous, just in case.  
  
Eventually we moved away. And then.  
  
TSEEWW!!! TSEEWW!!! TSEEWW!!! TSEEWW!!! TSEEWW!!! TSEEWW!!! TSEEWW!!! TSEEWW!!!  
  
I chanced a look and saw fallen Hork-Bajir.  
  
Not wasting another second, I dashed straight at the place where Councilor Eleven was and pulled out my SD and MOS-2.  
  
[Target: Hork-Bajir, Taxxons and Gedds,] I snapped at the MOS.  
  
TSEEEWWW!  
  
I fired at the door with the SD.  
  
TSEEWW!!! TSEEWW!!!  
  
The two Hork-Bajir vaporized upon contact with my MOS's beams.  
  
I ran inside.  
  
BREEEET! BREEEEET!  
  
A Gleet Biofilter! Accursed security fanatics!  
  
Inside, there were only Taxxons surrounding Councilor Eleven in his Hork- Bajir host. They had gotten him inside, but otherwise no Hork-Bajir or any other species was allowed to come, except perhaps Gedds.  
  
I threw my entire body forwards.  
  
FLASSHH!!  
  
My legs were gone.  
  
No time. MOS-2. I had to finish the job with it.  
  
TSEEWW!!! TSEEWW!!! TSEEWW!!! TSEEWW!!!  
  
Four beams finished four Taxxons. Not enough. Pholmgs! (Author's Note: Andalite-ese for 'Drats' curse word)  
  
The Taxxons shielded the Council Member from me.  
  
TSEEWW!!! TSEEWW!!! TSEEWW!!! TSEEWW!!!  
  
TSEEWW!!! TSEEWW!!! TSEEWW!!! TSEEWW!!!  
  
TSEEWW!!! TSEEWW!!! TSEEWW!!! TSEEWW!!!  
  
That would be enough. But when I aimed at the Councilor...  
  
TSEEWW!!! TSEEWW!!!  
  
Dracon beams had sliced off my arms!  
  
The Councilor would have fired more rounds. But he swayed; he was still not treated well enough to do much.  
  
I focused on demorphing. That was the only way.  
  
Hork-Bajir tried to leap in, but met their ends in the rigged doorway. Thank god they didn't have the sense to send Taxxons or fire with a beam weapon. I supposed that Elfinorr was keeping them busy.  
  
I demorphed. After that it was child's play to remove the Councilor's head from his neck.  
  
I ran into the next room, typed 'Mission Accomplished' onto my MSD-100, sent it to Placynth, and waited.  
  
Eventually, the ceiling was blown up and a rather large Bug Fighter descended form the skies to rescue me. The doorway was open.  
  
The fighter managed to land by making the walls tumble, and then I leaped in.  
  
The doorway closed with a 'WHOOOSH!' and then we were shooting towards the starry sky.  
  
[What about —] I started.  
  
[Yarx is dead,] said Elfinorr softly. [So are the other warriors.]  
  
I didn't ask him how.  
  
Placynth, who had been busy with his Security Pinpointer, said, [Blade Ship on interception course! They'll be practically on us in about two minutes!]  
  
[Can we shake them off?] I asked as I took over piloting (Elfinorr wasn't doing well; he took the weapons station).  
  
[No.] said Placynth flatly. [Any move we try to make, they'll get us.]  
  
But I refused to acknowledge it. I increased the speed.  
  
Placynth remained silent. He didn't believe we could do it. But he hoped.  
  
But onwards it, like a black kafit spearing full speed at its prey. One blast and —  
  
I pulled up as hard as I could. If I could evade... then they wouldn't be able to turn around fast enough... we'd be in Zero-space by the time...  
  
But no. Not even an experienced and exceptionally good pilot could get out of that situation.  
  
TSEEEWW!! TSEEEWW!!  
  
I blinked.  
  
Twin Dracon beams had destroyed the Blade Ship's bridge.  
  
OUR Dracon beams.  
  
[You had to be smart enough to spot that one flaw,] Elfinorr said, satisfied.  
  
I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. Soon even Elfinorr and Placynth had joined. We entered Zero-space and made for home, laughing in relief. 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty-Four

It had been a very lucky call, I must admit. Elfinorr had noticed that when we went closer to the Blade Ship, the Bug fighter remained intact, which meant that the shielding systems were off (if they were on, we'd have been vaporized). He chanced a lucky shot and managed to destroy the bridge, from where the entire ship was operated. Maybe we had even killed the Visser aboard the ship.

We entered Zero-Space and flew towards home, hoping that Z-space hadn't reconfigured. Eventually, after about five human hours later, we reached the Alotif base.

There, we were given droughts of Illispar root to help us get over our drowsiness. After that, we went to the same room where Placynth and I had first met Elfinorr. We waited for around five human minutes before Allith came and greeted us.

[Well done,] he said, sounding satisfied. [Very well done. It seems that you not only have killed Councilor Eleven, but have also managed to finish off Visser Nine. I believe it was you who shot down his Blade ship?]

I let out a murmur that sounded like [yesuh].

Allith nodded. [Exhausted?]

[Very we. Long trip... cram-ped...] Elfinorr muttered while his eyelids drooped.

[I see. So you will require some sleep. But I believe I must fill you in before that.] Allith straightened his shoulders while Placynth, Elfinorr and I did the same, feeling we had the weight of ten kafits on each shoulder.

[Councilor Eleven's death was not a severe blow to the Yeerks, since he was unpopular, abusive and very self-centered. There had been a small conspiracy to overthrow him.] Allith said.

We would have been protesting if we weren't so tired.

[However, the conspiracy was discovered, and they will most definitely be blamed for the councilor's death. But the ones behind it all are quite popular Yeerks, and no doubt there will be instability, and perhaps even a minor rebellion. During these times, as our plans go, we are to send assassination groups and kill other members of the hierarchy to further weaken the empire, one of the targets being Visser Nine. After that, we are going to lead a full-fledged war fleet strike on the Taxxon home world where we believe the Yeerks have hidden important POW's.]

I sighed. So our work had paid off... yes...

My eyelids, arms, tail and stalk eyes drooped. [We hear you Allith, but I'm afraid we need rest now.] Placynth spoke for us.

Allith nodded. [Yes, certainly. Rest.]

We were half-dragged from the room and laid down on some extremely soft grass in our quarters. I sighed, shifted properly onto my side, and slept like I had never slept before.

In the morning I woke up early, perhaps the first one to wake up. The other Andalites that were awake had not slept at night; they were busy doing their jobs and going about the base.

I looked out at the sun. It was a beautiful scene, watching the orange rays light up the parched, rocky ground.

By afternoon I was in a transport (the 'Alfagroth') and was on my way back home. But, like I had been reminded, I wouldn't be staying there long, what with the war intensifying. Allith had told us quite a lot, and from what I could gather, there was a lot to go wrong, and there would most definitely be emergency assassin jobs.

I was actually looking forward to it. Is that strange? I suppose so. But I had been caught up in and addicted to that adrenaline rush. I could not wait to feel it again.

ONE YEAR LATER

Author's Notes: This is taking place right after 49, or at the beginning of 50. It is also Ettex's (and the others') thirteenth assignment, and also the most important. Boy, thirteen sure is unlucky...

Story: -

Placynth, Elfinorr and I had just returned from the Atlantalix mission. Elfinorr had been severely injured, and we had feared that he wouldn't make it. He had survived, but barely. After those chains of events, each of us had been sure that we would get a long period of rest. We were wrong.

A day after Elfinorr had recovered and perfectly all right, Allith met us in the same glass room he as he always did when he congratulated us or debriefed us with any new information. This time, however, he was there to re-assign us.

[Well done, well done,] he said, almost automatically. It was routine for him. [Now, I had contacted the authorities about your many successes, and I am honored to announce your promotion from Unit G to Unit B!]

[You're joking!] Elfinorr cried, astonished. We all were.

[I am not.] Allith was smiling. But there was something else hidden behind that smile.

[You have another assignment for us,] I said, reading his expression.

Allith seemed deflated. Like he was Glowip doll that had been pricked by the point of a tail blade.

[Yes,] he said, refusing to look us the eyes.

[Are we really Unit B? Or were you —] I quickly cut off Placynth.

[No, we really are Unit B. I checked the records this morning for promotion, since we managed to finish Visser Four.]

I looked back at Allith. [When are we to board?]

[In an hour,] said Allith. As usual, we would be told what all this was about aboard a Dome ship.

[But you're not traveling on a Dome ship. You are going on a fighter.]

That piqued me.

[Why?] Placynth asked.

[We want to be as remote as possible; it is also the reason that I am debriefing you here. You are going to the Garatron home world.]

[Er...] I said, not sure how important this was.

[It is the new place of the Yeerks' gather. I believe the Garatrons have voluntarily given up their freedom to the Yeerks. You are going there to assassinate each and every sign of Yeerk authority figures, which consist mainly of Vissers and a few Sub-vissers.] Allith paused to draw breath. [The Garatrons,] he continued, [Are startlingly similar to us in physiology. The differences are this: They have strangely shaped heads, (Author's Note: Remember, Andalites don't know what a helmet is!) and they have no tail blades. They are quite primitive. They live much like us, in the open, and computer technology among them is nonexistent, though they are a sentient species nevertheless. We think fascination with technology is the reason they surrendered to the Yeerks.]

We all let this sink in. I did not like these Garatrons; freedom is always the most important thing to an Andalite, even more important than life.

Oh, yes, I despised these Garatrons.

Author's Notes: As you may have noticed, they don't know anything about the Garatrons' speed. Well, Ettex and his pals will find out the hard way...


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty-Five

[Ettex?]

I turned my stalk eyes around to look at Placynth. He had been very quiet until now. Elfinorr was sleeping at the back of the craft.

[Yes?] I said.

[Well, haven't you been wondering how these Garatrons protect themselves?] he asked.

That question startled me. [Why do you ask?]

[I've been doing a little research on these Garatrons by hacking into the war fleet files,] he explained, indicating his Security Pinpointer. [You see, some highly trained Andalite warriors — and they were extremely fast, too — well, they were sent down to investigate the environment some time ago. You see, the Garatron home world is a land full off deadly predators who blend in perfectly with the surroundings. These warriors were killed running at top speed. Now, Garatron eyes are not better than Andalite eyes. So, I have a feeling that we are missing something about these Garatrons. Something that might prove fatal to us.]

I was silent. Placynth had a point there. What was it about these Garatrons? [I suppose they must be faster,] I said. [Nothing to worry about.]

How wrong I was.

We arrived at the Garatron home world. Luckily, we weren't shot out of the air or cornered by three Blade ships (Like the Atlantalix mission). The fighter deposited us there like it had deposited me on the Mleb world so long ago. We quickly found a hidden spot at a bunched up mass of boulders and I removed the holo log, which told us about our targets.

[Display,] I said to the cylinder; we had not had a chance to look at it before this.

A thin projection (Author's Note: Like paper) rose up and showed us six of our targets. Visser Thirteen, Visser Nine, Visser Eight, Visser Six, the new Visser Four, and Visser Three.

[Next,] said Elfinorr.

Sub-visser Twenty-six, Sub-visser Twenty and Sub-visser Sixteen.

[Nine targets? This is the largest amount of targets we've been asked to eliminate on a single mission.] Placynth said.

[Hurrah,] Elfinorr cheered meekly. [I'll bet you anything these slugs are top-security.]

[They must think we're capable enough or they wouldn't have sent us here,] I said, shutting the holo.

[We have to move three miles east to arrive at the Yeerk base where the some of the targets are. Kafit morphs?] Placynth asked.

[Yeah,] I said.

We morphed and flew as fast as we could. The wind was with us, and that made our job easier. We reached there within thirty-six minutes. We perched in the trees, trying not to be too conspicuous, and observed the edge of the base.

All the targets we were set to kill had Hork-Bajir hosts except for Sub-visser Sixteen, who had a Garatron host, and Visser Eight, who had a Taxxon host. He would be easy to spot if he was here; the files said he had a particularly big Taxxon host.

I suddenly spotted a Garatron in the distance. He seemed to be directing some Controllers with hosts called humans and Gedds. I recognized him from the holo; it was Sub-visser Sixteen.

As I watched, he retreated into a cabin. I told the others of the location of the Sub-visser.

After a while, we spotted Vissers Nine and Eight as well. Deciding that we couldn't gather much more without being trapped in morph, we fluttered to a secure spot and demorphed.

[All right,] Elfinorr began. [We have managed to spot three authority figures. One is a Hork-Bajir-Controller, one is a Taxxon-Controller and the last one is a Garatron-Controller inside a cabin. Now, what does this all mean? What's the plan?]

I began to speak but was interrupted by the arrival of a Dule Fansa.

Author's Note: Yes, it's THE Dule Fansa, the one that the Visser morphs.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. And I don't intend to update very soon again. The only reason I'm doing this is because I read 'Ettex...' again and loved it and am continuing it.

To KP: Book 20. Dule Fansa is the purple pile driver.

STORY:

The huge green beast looked up at us. Its hungry glared at us.

Uh, Placynth? What do we do?> Elfinorr asked timidly. Very timidly.

Clueless here.> Came the reply.

I was breathing deeply. I was very, very startled.

Like I have said before, being startled makes me do rash things. But, thank the Shredders, this time I was able to control myself. I didn't even want to think about what would have happened if I had attacked it in kafit morph.

I fluttered to the ground and began to grow. Cover me!>

The Dule Fansa was very, very stunned. It leveled its four cones at me, ready to fire. Of course, we didn't know then what Dule Fansas could do, but Placynth and Elfinorr had had gut feelings. They swooped down, cawing loudly, flapping their wings hard, and basically making a racket. The Fansa roared, confused.

Let me tell you one thing: Fear is an _estreen_. Fear made me morph at full space normal speed. I was Andalite before I even knew it.

I charged forward.

FWAPP!!

My tail blade sliced into muscle and more. The Fansa was barely perturbed. It knocked me away with one cone.

You two demorph as well!> I yelled privately to Placynth and Elfinorr. No need to wake the Yeerks up.

Bailing!> Elfinorr yelled, and then added, By the way, Hork-Bajir behind you!!

I turned my stalks back and saw the seven-feet tall monstrosities. Oh, _pholmgs_. I attacked the closest one and reduced the number from seven to six. Not that it the level of difficulty decreased, if you took in the fact that a Dule Fansa was right in front me. I pulled out my SD, and used Double Fire to shoot front and back. One beam burned a hole into a Dule Fansa arm, while three Hork-Bajir behind me dropped.

Then, twelve Shredder beams shot out from behind a tree, stunning the Hork-Bajir. Elfinorr stepped out from behind the tree.

The Dule Fansa roared again. More Yeerks were prone to come. I did the only logical thing: Grabbed the Dule Fansa to silence it.

Rephrasing: I acquired it to shut the _gollestre _up and then killed it with a tail swipe.

Placynth's voice blared in my head. Reinforcements coming!>

What are they!!?> I yelled in panic.

Blue blurs... Garatrons!>

Before I could figure out what he had said, we were attacked.

Seven blue speeding comets shot around us, creating a fierce gale.

FWAPP!

It had been my fastest tail swipe. And a miss.

Elfinorr had his MOS out. Target: Gara — >He didn't get to finish. One of the Garatrons walloped him with his tail. Elfinorr was knocked out instantly.

A second blow sent me reeling. I struck back, but hit air. I was struck again, and again, and again. After a while I didn't even bother to counterstrike.

TSEEEWW!

A red shredder beam had flown over me, sort of dividing the small clearing in half. Three speeding Garatrons walked through the Shredder beam, their upper bodies getting separated from the lower parts. The seven blurs became four. I ran with my hooves going over my head.

It was the fastest sprint not run by a Garatron in all of history.

All four Garatrons went after the one who had cut down their three comrades. I seriously doubted that Placynth could survive.

I had to morph a native predator. And I had just the right morph.

I focused on the huge hulk of muscles and cones called the Dule Fansa. My muscles bulged. My two back legs grew stronger. I could walk upright. My two front legs became Dule Fansa arms; the hooves became red and turned into cones. After some more time, I was done.

I turned around and saw a shocking sight.

Sub-Visser Sixteen, the one with the Garatron host, was directing a group of humans to pick the fallen body of Elfinorr. Placynth was already being carried away by a Hork-Bajir.

Only one thing to do. Attack.

The Dule Fansa knew that word. Attack. That word stirred up something familiar in its mind.

I leveled one cone and the Sub-Visser and fired it.

WHAMP!! The Garatron was impaled right through the head. The human-Controllers looked up, thunderstruck. It was then that I decided to try out my vocal cords.

HAAAAROOOOORREEEOOOOOORRR!!!

The humans, carrying Elfinorr, ran.

I ran after them, but let me tell you one thing: Fansas are not fast things. I entered the Yeerk base two minutes after the Controllers did. I had Yeerk ground vessels shooting towards me before I knew it.

Yeerk ground vessels are the same shape as Blade ships, only smaller. There was no way my cones would impale the ramonite. Not that I would know what would happen to the ramonite if I fired; the vessels probable had shields that would vaporize my cones if I fired.

Just when I had given up all hope, a Dracon cannon beam blasted into the side of the closest vessel. The vessel stopped hovering and fell down onto the ground.

TSEEWW! TSEEWW!

Two more beams destroyed two more vessels. I demorphed and ran flat-out, out of the Yeerks' base. Garatrons blurred around me, but ignored. That really piqued me. Why would Controllers not attack an Andalite?

I cut down a Hork-Bajir and shot past. Two Garatrons suddenly appeared next to me.

Comeon!> One said. Weshalltakeyoutoourleadernow, Andalite. Followus! WearenotYeerks.>

I galloped alongside the two of them. Dracon fire echoed all around us as rebel Garatrons cut down Yeerks forces. A Hork-Bajir swung through the trees and made to dive at us, but one of my escorts fried him with a Dracon beam.

Bug Fighters whizzed over, firing Dracon beams, creating a forest fire. Human helicopters fired agonizing bullets that ripped through the trees. The helicopters were able to avoid rebel counterfire because of their unique mobility. They were probably even equipped with shields.

There were also messily-blue-painted Bug Fighters, probably the rebel Garatrons'. They counterattacked the Yeerks Fighters.

My ushers rushed me to a clearing where a blue Bug Fighter was parked. I was rudely shoved inside. One of the two began to work at the console. The Bug Fighter lifted off.

Where I was going, I didn't know. But I knew that it was safe.

But that didn't stop my heart aching at the thought of my friends.


End file.
